Aquabats ending story
by Strideshitt
Summary: They came, rose to fame, but even the mighty must fall. This is how they fell from fame (Probably)


The Aquabats had been Aquabatting for quite a long while, making music and other Aquabatty things that Aquabats did because they were Aquabats. And since they were Aquabats, they were in their Battletram of Aquabatting, with each Aquabat doing individual Aquabat things.

Jimmy was odoing robo-things like science or whatever, the bat commander was being LAME, crash was picking his nose, eaglebones was in bed because he broke hsi fucking leg being an idiot, and ricky was doing something healthy probably.

Anywayu thats not important did you expect to hear about the AQUABATS in an aquabats fanfic? yeah right nerd.

Mooncheese was lurking around somewhere thats probably relevant to the plot but i dont want to think of anything good, because he was waiting for none other than his kids...THE AQUABATS! except jimmy cause jimmys like his wife or something? i dont know how that works.

so mooncheese was hanging around a cactus i guess with none other than EAGLECLAW who was knitting and furiously jacking off to it because he has a serious problem and should really get that checked out? plus he has eagle claws we all know where this is going and its nowhere good.

:i have to pee" crash suddenly announces, all the other aquabats lookigna t him like they were about to play rock paper scissors to duel and see who was going to change his metaphorical diaper. and by metaphorical i mean real diaper. hes a baby after all. they all are except jummy whoi must have lost the not-real game of rock paper scissors they never played because it was him who was gonna do it all along. i dont know what im talking about but mama jimjams has to change a diaper becase hes a mom

"ok" jimmmmmmy said but also if he was doing science why are they suddenly all in the same room? suddenly, the battletram crashed! this is relevant because they are now stuck in a plothole. a very huge one at that

"oh no! we are trapped in a hoel!" yelld the bat comwaber "ricky! go get us he,P!'

"ye" erplied ricky, who then climbed out of the battle tram and the hole. he looked around and realized that, hey, they were really close to a busy highway. this of course suddenly made the plothole much bigger, causing the rest of the aquabats to fall too deep to get out. the cause of this was because if they were on the highway, how is no one else in the hole? also is the hole in the middle of the street or were they driving off road? we dont know.

so ricky screamed "ILL SAVE U FUYS" befpre super running tpo the side of the road. he quickly realized howeverr that no matter how much he yelled for help no one would come. he needed to use DRASTIC MAEASURES and so, with no hesitation, lifted up his shorts leg(u cant say pants leg hes not wearing pants? why tghe hell dont they wear pants those shorts are a little gay) and attempted to seduce some help,

the sight of his HOT BARE THIGHS caused a massive pileup, killing thousands. good fucking job veggie boy

MEANBWHILE WITH THE CHEESe

mooncheese was trying his best to ignore EAGLECLAWS screams of pain and horror as the idiot ripped his dick off again. "HALP I CLAWED MY DICK OFF" he screamed

mnooncheese howevr was too busy looking at the giant plothole the battle tram was in, laughing maniaclallyl at them. "SILLY ALUABAST, NOW YOURE ALL DOOOOOOOOOOMED TO TERRRRRRIIIIIBLE WRITINNNNNG!" But lets face it thats not all my fault i mean have you seen the show

ricky, who was still desperately trrying to attract help, was suddenly hit by a car and died instantly. the battletram and the aquabats were horrified to find that they had sunk deeper, why had a car hit ricky if there was a huge pileup?

and also why is EAGLECLAW such a freak this is the second time he died because of knitting

anway on the INSIDE

"fguys my legs better" eaglebones said suddenly walking in. but, un fortunately for him, as soon as he had made it to the ther aqsuabtatss, a thing fell on his leg breaking it again. then, the battle tram shifted into the deeper hole, somehow flipping it and causing even more damage

what the fukc fell on eaglebones' leg and from wherwe?

as a result from the upside down flip of the tram, the thing previously crushing bones' leg ended up smashing his head in. he died.

"OH No" shouted crash. also did jukm-osy ever change his diaper?

"AWYBATS! " the canmander yelleed, unphased from the fall and now standing on the...ceiling? upside down. "WE MUST GET OUT HOLW"

"We cant" Replied jimmpy

and then they died.

rest in peace aquabats


End file.
